This invention relates to a composition for dog food, and more particularly to a composition for dog food that is in the form of a dog cookie that can be used as a dietary supplement and can be given to the dog as a treat. The dog food composition is based primarily on brewer's yeast, bran, biscuit mix, water, desiccated liver, safflower or corn oil, ascorbic acid and chelated zinc. Additional ingredients may also be included such as bone meal, lecithin oil, wheat germ oil, soy oil, wheat flour, honey and flavorings such as meat or fish.
The nutrition and health of dogs is one of the most important aspects of pet care. Many dog owners have a difficult time determining if their dog is receiving a well-balanced and healthy diet. While people are becoming much more aware regarding their own personal nutrition, there is little knowledge of the basic dietary requirements that a dog must have.
The general knowledge is that dogs are carnivorous animals, but this does not necessarily mean that a dog can healthfully exist on a diet of red meat. Dogs should be fed a diet combining water, proteins, carbohydrates, fats, vitamins, minerals and amino-acids. A dog needs the correct balance of this items, since feeding a dog an excess of one item may neutralize the effect of other items.
The protein requirements for a dog can come from red meats such as beef and white meats such as chicken. Other excellent sources of protein for dogs is fish and vegetable proteins.
Carbohydrates should be included for a balanced diet. Typical sources of carbohydrates for dogs are biscuits, biscuit meal or baked brown bread. The biscuits or bread can be soaked to provide moisture for the dog and these items are good for the dog's teeth in that they prevent the accumulation of tartar and help keep the teeth clean.
Fats are necessary for dogs because fats contain vitamins A and D which are essential for a good skin and coat. Too much fat however can cause nausea and vomiting.
Vitamins are also quite important to a dog's health and is often missing from a dog's diet if the dog is only fed packaged dog food. Vitamin B and vitamin E are important and good sources of these vitamins are beef liver and vegetable oils. The use of corn oil or linseed oil is beneficial for a dog's coat. Vitamin A is also important in that it helps prevent ear cankers.
Roughage is also important for dogs in that it assists in keeping the dog's stool firm and prevents diarrhea.
In order to ensure that the dog receives the nutrients that are required for good health, it is proposed to provide a dietary supplement in the form of a dog cookie that the pet owner can give to his dog as a treat, but nevertheless ensuring that the dog receives the nutrients necessary.
The dog food composition of the present invention combines quality of ingredients and consistency of product in a cookie that is both appealing to the dog and tastes good. The preferred design of the product in the form of a cookie encourages the dog to eat things such as bran and brewer's yeast that it would not normally relish. The product design in the form of a moist cookie allows dogs of all ages from the youngest with undeveloped teeth to the oldest whose teeth may be infirm to be able to easily consume the cookie.
The nutrients come from natural sources, are not artificially inserted into the product and contain no preservatives. No animal fat or grease is used in the composition. Crude fats, crude carbohydrates and crude protein are not used in the preferred embodiments of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dog food formula that can be used to supplement a dog's daily diet to ensure that a dog receives a wide range of generously proportioned and nutritious ingredients.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a dog food formula comprising the following ingredients: brewer's yeast, bran, biscuit mix, water, desiccated liver, safflower or corn oil, ascorbic acid and chelated zinc. Additional ingredients may also be included such as bone meal, lecithin oil, wheat germ oil, soy oil, wheat flour, honey and flavorings such as meat or fish.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a dog will receive the necessary vitamins and minerals to improve his coat and skin, to protect the dog from fleas, to improve the dog's digestion, to build and keep strong bones and to generally improve and maintain the dog's overall health.